DE 10 2010 004 588 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine with a crankshaft and an eccentric shaft, which for extending an expansion stroke of pistons of the internal combustion engine is connected by connecting rods and coupling links to the crankshaft and which is simultaneously driven by the crankshaft with half the rotational speed of the crankshaft via a spur gearing in order to increase the expansion and exhaust stroke, i.e. the piston stroke during the expansion and exhaust cycle relative to the intake and compression stroke, i.e. the piston stroke during the intake and compression cycle.
There is a need in the art to further improve an internal combustion engine, in particular such an internal combustion engine, or its operation as is disclosed in DE 10 2010 004 588 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.